


Phantom Joys of Christmas Tree

by Raptorcloak



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Babysitting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Comedy, Dogs, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Green Bay Packers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: While the Fentons are out picking a new Christmas Tree, Jazz and Dani keep their eyes on their infant niece Ashley and end up keeping history from repeating itself.





	Phantom Joys of Christmas Tree

I remembered one my favorite holidays specials was the  _ **Danny Phantom**_ X-Mas special  _ **The Fright Before Christmas and**_ decided to give this small story a go in the form of Danielle/Dani and Jazz minding his daughter as they keep history from repeating itself.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Danny Phantom.  
**_**Notes:** Danny is now 24 while Dani is technically 22.

* * *

As will be the standard should I write any more  _ **Danny Phantom**_ stories, the only episodes from season 3 that are in canon here are  _ **Eye for an Eye and D-Stabilized**_ and though  _ **Girls Night Out**_ isn't, Skulker and Ember's relationship still happened with another fact being that Jack and Maddie now knowing about Danny's powers.

"Well, this should do, don't you think?" Maddie asked Jack as they checked out some Christmas Trees while Jazz stood nearby. She looked to see Dani arrive wearing a Winter Coat that was exclusive to members of the Green Bay Packers and the young woman smiled at the Fentons as she approached them.

"Hey, everyone!" Dani laughed as she hugged Jazz with both Jack and Maddie lovingly embracing her.

"Glad you could make it, Dani! You're just in time for us to pick out the tree." Jack said.

"How are you, dear?" Maddie asked Dani.

"I'm doing great, and how's my little niece doing?" Dani said while crouching down to a baby girl with bright bluish-green eyes and a white tuft of hair that flowed akin to Dark Danny's fiery hair as she was in a child seat next to Jazz. Dressed in green, the girl, Ashley, excitedly squealed with her pacifier doing little to muffle this as both her aunts smiled down at her and Dani caressed her forehead.

"Does that answer your question?" Jazz smiled and Ashley's eyes fixated on Dani's blue Arabian headband that was identical to Desiree's before moving her tiny arms around as if to reach for it.

"Definitely, and how's the new tree coming along?" Dani said and Jack held a tall tree aloft with pride.

"Santa will definitely love this one!" Jack said with Maddie joining him as she eyed it up and down.

"If he's able to see over it, it'll be a real miracle." Maddie said with Jack holding the tree where Ashley could see it.

"He'll be thrilled, won't he, Ashley?" Jack smiled to Ashley as she made happy noises with either of her grandparents lovingly looking to her.

"That answers that." Maddie said before they brought the tree over to the near salesman as his elderly Labrador came over to Jazz and Dani wearing both a Christmas sweater and Reindeer Antler Headband.

"Well, isn't this a blast from the past?" Jazz said as she petted the dog.

"Always cool to see ya." Dani smiled while the dog excitedly panting and Ashley continued flailing her arms with the canine's eyes falling on her. Not an inch frightened by the yellow lab, Ashley watched as the dog raised its leg to urinate right near her and Jazz began shooing the pooch away from her niece.

"This way, fido." Dani said as she guided the dog to a patch of snow where it could freely urinate.

"You almost ended up like your Daddy for a second back when he was your size." Jazz said crouching down to Ashley while caressing her forehead and the girl again cooed behind her pacifier.

"What's that mean?" Dani asked.

"Remember what I told you about Danny's first Christmas involving a dog using him as a fire hydrant?" Jazz said and Dani shook her head while laughing.

"Now I remember. Hopefully this little tyke's first Christmas goes better than her Dad's did." Dani smiled as she moved to help Jack and Maddie pick up their new tree and her ghost sense suddenly went off with Ashley doing the same in the form of a small hiccup. They looked up to see Danny soar overhead and land in a nearby parking lot to duck behind a car to undo his transformation before walking towards his family with a woman alongside him.

"Hey!" Danny said while waving his arm at his family.

"Look, Ashley, your Mommy and Daddy are here." Dani said with Jazz shifting the child seat to where Ashley could see her approaching parents and suck her pacifier in joy.

* * *

Amazing how a short story can display the love and attention Ashley is given by her family on Christmas compared to her father's traumatic experiences that led him to become a scrooge for most of his life and even keeping her from getting peed on with a bonus being that her Grandparents finally coming to an understanding about Santa's existence or they're simply not fighting about it in front of her so they don't ruin her faith in the holidays.

Most of you are probably wondering who is Ashley's mother and here's a fun clue to find out; sound out her name and you'll have your answer.

Merry Christmas to all and to all, a Good Night!


End file.
